Archonia
Archonia is a feudal world located in the Segmentum Ultima, it is also the homeworld of the Emperor's Wardens Space Marines Chapter. Environnement Archonia is a vast and cold world which suffered from heavy hailstorms and blizzard. Also, because of its distance from its star and its orbital period, the planet nights and days are very long and last for several terran weeks. During the day the temperature is around 50°F, but it drops to 5°F at night. This extreme change prevent the world from maintaining an efficient agriculture and infrastructure. Furthermore, the planet has been infested with brutal Feral Orks tribes for many centuries, which make the life of the peasants (which is the majority of the population) very risky ''--'' and short. History The world of Archonia has been colonised during the Dark Age of Technology, but no informations about this time is known by the current inhabitants. When the Imperium rediscovered the planet during the Great Crusade it has already regressed to a feudal system, with only very basic technologies, like gun powder. Nowadays, Archonia is governed by a myriads of lords whom all swore allegiance to the ruler of the powerful Kingdom of Helmwall, which is currently Alexya Makol, Queen of Helmwall and High Queen of Archonia. The archonian nobility is also very inflenced by the Archonian Wardens, an ancient order of knights who dedicated themselves to protect the weak and the defencesless against any kind of threat, especially heretics and Orks. Even though the ruler of the Kingdom of Helmwall is technically the ruler of the whole planet, there is still some feud betweens the lesser lords, and sometimes even war. But as long as it don't interfere with the most important business of the Imperium, the High Queen leave them fight for their petty reasons. The Archonian Wardens The Archonian Wardens is the most important knightly order of the planet, it has been founded by Archon the Warden-King, the greatest king of Helmwall and first High King of Archonia. The Archonian Wardens were founded as an elite infantry of Archon's army and were used as shock troops during the battles. Thanks to them, the Warden-King managed to unite much of the planet during his reign, thus creating the High Kingdom of Archonia. Nowadays, the Archonian Wardens have become totally independant and have swore to only protect the kingdom they helped to create, against the heretic, the alien and the witch. Relations with the Emperor's Wardens Because the Emperor's Wardens are usually fighting for the Imperium throughout the Galaxy, the Archonian Wardens serve as the main defenders of the planet, assisting the PDF if needed. Nevertheless, the two order respect each others deeply. The Astartes viewing the Archonian as the real guardians of their homeworld. Political Organization Archonia is a Feudal World ruled by a High King, or High Queen, with hundreds of vassals who all swore allegiance to the ruler of the Kingdom of Helmwall, the most ancient and powerful kingdom of Archonia. This society is also very hierarchical and divided between the lords and the peasants. Only nobles can have political power, the peasants cannot become a lord or a lady, unless if they married one, they cannot own land or any kind of property and live only to serve the nobles, working in their fields, their factories and their castles. The only exceptions being the Archonian Wardens and the Emperor's Wardens, who agreed to take peasants in their ranks, if they are deemed worthy. But they have to give up all their current possessions. Beliefs Even if the people of Archonia follows the tenets of the Imperial Cult, they have nothing but disdain for religious fanaticism, and the worship of the God-Emperor consists more of little rituals and traditions than raw zeal and blind devotion. Nevertheless, the people of Archonia is, in its own way, a very pious people whom honour the Emperor as their Guardian, the one who sacrificed Himself to protect them against the evils of the galaxy. Category:Feudal Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:TheRedWalloon